


Domestic Disturbance

by Sunsetdaydreams



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Police, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/Sunsetdaydreams
Summary: A neighbor calls in a domestic disturbance to the police after hearing shouting, loud noises and a death threat.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 226





	Domestic Disturbance

  
  


_ “911 What’s your emergency?” _

_ “I think there’s something wrong over at my neighbours. They’re normally so lovely and polite.” _

_ “What seems to be the problem?” _

_ ‘“Well, there’s a lot of shouting and banging and…” _

_ “Yes ma’am?” _

_ “I’m pretty sure I heard a death threat. It’s just not like them at all! Sure the younger one is all tattoos and muscles and scowls although to be fair the older one has his fair share of muscles as well but... he’s a lot more flamboyant...” _

_ “What’s their address please?” _

  
  


“Goddamn piece of shit!” Alec shouted in frustration at the same time as someone knocked on the door. “Are you expecting anyone?” He yelled out to Magnus.

“My door is always open!” Magnus yelled back before following it up with a string of colourful curses.

“What?” Alec snarled as he whipped the door open then blinked at the two men wearing identical blue uniforms and matching hats stood there. He frowned, he knew that uniform, he’d seen people Luke worked with wearing them. Not detectives like Luke, but he couldn’t remember what rank they were but they were still policemen.

“Sir, we’ve been informed of a domestic disturbance, are you alone in the premises?”

There was a loud bang from the other room followed immediately by a pained yelp and a crashing sound.

Alec sprinted through the loft, forgetting the police waiting by the door, to find Magnus sitting cross legged in his silk pajama pants, glaring petulantly at the wooden boards surrounding him, sucking on his thumb.

“What happened?” Alec demanded, his eyes sweeping the room quickly but he relaxed his stance when he realised that the only threat was from Magnus himself and not some demon.

“Himimwimhammum” Magnus answered with his thumb still in his mouth.

Alec knelt down in front of him, gently grasping Magnus’ arm. “I didn’t get that.”

Magnus sighed and removed his thumb only to shove it Alec’s face. “I hit it with the stupid hammer.”

Alec took his thumb and carefully inspected it before it giving it a quick kiss. He’d heard mundanes did this. “All better now.”

Magnus gave him an impish grin before glaring sullenly. “It would be a lot better if this stupid bloody furniture had all come preassembled.” Magnus snarled, twisting his hand to take hold of Alec’s and swivelling around to lean into him. ‘Who was at the door?”

“Oh!” Alec blushed just as a throat cleared from the doorway.

Magnus gaped at the two policeman stood there awkwardly. One of them was putting away what looked to be a gun while the other stood there with his notebook out, quickly scribbling in it.

“Let me guess.” The second officer sighed, flipping the notebook shut and tucking it and the pen out of sight. “Ikea right?”

“Yes?” Alec answered unsurely. Where these definitely policemen? How on earth did they know that. He readied his hand to grab his bow just in case they were actually demons in disguise. Not that he currently understood what the point of this ruse might be. But did demons need to have a reason for half the shit they did?

“We get about one of these a week. Have a nice day gentlemen and try to keep it down.” The first one looked thoroughly fed up as they turned and left back the way they came.

Magnus looked to Alec in complete confusion as they heard the front door close.

Alec shrugged. “You know I don’t understand mundanes.” He paused. ‘They were mundanes right?’

“Next time, just let me do the shopping hmm?” Magnus leant forward to give Alec a kiss on the lips. ‘And yes, they were mundanes.’

“But Simon said Ikea was the place to go?” Alec frowned, staring helplessly at the jumble of wooden planks littering the floor. ‘I’m never listening to that vampire again.’

  
  



End file.
